The Supergirl-Kaoru Matsubara
by Avrilfanx101
Summary: Kaoru lost her family except her mom-but unfortunately, her mom broke some bones so she has to take care of herself! Will she survive by herself through cruel society and learn to cooperate with her new employer, Butch? Romance and fighting allowed! Rated T for teenagers. You know, cursing and stuff. Xdd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Hey, peeps, I'm kinda new to this so please help by reviewing and stuff. Thanks! Owe y'all...**

* * *

Tiring life of Kaoru Matsubara

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Lots of dudes and dudettes have heard the amazing story of The PowerPuff Girls Z, and if you're reading this now you probably have seen it. So, hey, I'm Kaoru Matsubara, also known to Buttercup Z to the entire of Japan. Or at least, Tokyo.

But things have been different since my brothers and my dad went to a wrestling match. Big mistake since a lot of loser wrestlers planned to assassinate him on his journey, and in result: All the males in our family died. Sad story, but true. So all these years I worked everywhere disguised as different people-I'd done that so many times, I don't even remember how many names I've used. Except one, which I'm working with now. I totally LOATHE it, but considering my mother is in hospital because of her broken bones, and no economical resources, I HAD to. Forced in this plan, I changed my name to MJ(MaryJane) Frederickson, and it took me MONTHS to learn American accent. Don't get me wrong, the fact I'm studying languages doesn't mean I can't be a tomboy.

So some of you may ask, what happened to the PPGZ? Couldn't you have just asked for help in your hero form? The problem is, I already did that but my mother had unluckily broken her bones a few days after speaking to the Mayor. So he gave me a deal: If I worked everywhere else he would make sure the place paid double the original amount so I could manage hospital fees and economic resources. I reluctantly agreed, and therefore now ending up in a stupid maid café pretending to be American and risking the chances of being hit on by perverts. Really, those people just don't know how to give up! They slap your bottom on their first day, then try to get you going with their conversation of boy stuff. It interested me sometimes, since some of them were skaters like me, but the only difference was that they owned one. I sold mine to Mitch, my best friend, for snack money.

The new me is different, but still the same, I'm Kaoru Matsubara, calm yet easily angered, beautiful yet reasonably ugly, understanding yet naïve. But that's me, so suck it up!

* * *

Whew! Finished first chapter! It isn't that writing is specially hard for me, but so many Facebook interruptions! Note to self: Do NOT go on Facebook whilst writing. Its short, but I'll be updating every week or more often. Ciao Roma!

Trademark sign you guys should remember when I sign off:Xdd


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Review, since I'm busy eating instant noodles...

2...The Day My life changed-Entirely

* * *

(It will always be her POV unless I tell you people, K?)

This is the third time some guy tries to hook me up with him for dinner. Apparently he stroked my hair, complimented my C-cup boobs (I am NOT lying. Miyako and Momoko are DYING to own them) and gave me his number. In return I gave him a nice punch in the face, and spilled Panna Cotta "accidentally" over him, and he ran away defeated as the other male customers averted their gaze to avoid being the next victim. Some were not so lucky.

* * *

(Time skip to after Kaoru's shift)

Ohmigodd, it's finally time to go home! I quickly got out of my silly maid uniform and put on a green tank top, a ragged pair of black jeans (Not bad, considering its stylish this year) and dark green military converses. They were the only pair I had, so I kept them clean and polished every day. I had my shoulder-length raven hair down, and my dad's black mini-gloves on. He used to be a teenager then, and yeah, it fits me. Brings back memories of the old man and those two dipshits. They were annoying and over-protective, but still, loving. It hurt to think of their blown-up faces again. Someday, not now, I would avenge their death. Yes, for their sake.

It was a long walk home, and suddenly I heard voices. "Give us the money first, then we release the old man." "Put him down first, then we talk." You know me, always curious about things, so I slunk over to the graveyard where they were talking. I saw a group of punks dangling an old man by his shirt, faces hidden and covered by their black hoods. There was a teenage boy standing opposite to them, his raven hair in a mess and his dark emerald eyes glowering darker and darker. The boy was gorgeous looking, but I didn't truly care. The only thing I knew was that when the leader of the punks took of his hoodie, my face spelt shock and anger. It was Mitch.

I felt the anger boiling up in my veins, thinking all this time the best friend I ever had in the world was a murderer, a thief, a criminal, only to befriend me so I wouldn't dare to betray him because of friendship. (He knew my secret) I walked over to him, steadily and mightily, and I felt my eyes grow black and almost crimson, the way it did when I was truly angry. "K-Kaoru? What are you doing here? It's late and you should probably go back ho- ahhhhhh!" He didn't finish his goddamn sentence, since I had punched him in the gut and kneed him in the groin. I felt myself smile, a crooked one, with no real joy. "Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru, every single fucking day I let you mess around me, thinking you're my best friend. But look at our situation now! So YOU thought you could befriend me, to avoid being caught huh? I am Buttercup, so you thought you could just make a few jokes and swear to become my best pal huh? Well, let me tell you what, pretty boy," I leaned closer to his shivering face, and laughed," The next time I see your sorry face, I will immediately and definitely kill you by pulling your organs out barehanded and chopping off your manhood. Got it?" He nodded, scrambling to get away and crawling on the floor desperately, soon leaving the graveyard.

"And you guys better crawl off too, or I'll have your face personally massaged and hopefully, your nose is still in the right place." I didn't have to say it twice. They knew better than stay and put up a fight. I sighed, feeling over-whelming relief and yet, utmost loneliness. My eyes had gone back to the color of jade, and I hung my head down, trying to manage to escape gracefully as the unknown heroine. As unfortunate as my luck could be, I was immediately caught by my wrist and flung back only to fall into a tight embrace with the person I had saved. "Oh, thank you so much, miss, and to prevent my son from a fight too!" "Oh, it was nothing, just trying to get back at that jerkface. By the way, can you umm, let go? I feel suffocated..." For an old person, this guy could hug a bear to death! Then he must have been a lot stronger when he was young. Which means his son is pretty strong too.

"Hey, old man, let her go, you could kill her with your death-hugs." Surprisingly, the boy seemed bored, not willing to even thank me or look me in the eye. I frowned, but oh well, he does seem like those spoilt royal brats anyway, and I should go home, even if I didn't have one. "Who are you calling a rich spoilt brat?!" Oops, I think I just said that out loud. "Well, technically you have fancy clothes, and that labels you as rich; you look well-fed, and hence spoilt; you don't even thank me for saving at least your father's life, so you are a brat. What, don't like it? It's a fact." I smirked at him, and he looked outraged, yet somehow amused. "Young lady, I must thank your great bravery by welcoming you to stay at our mansion. After all, you don't have a home, right?" I looked down, letting my bangs cover my face and uttered a slight "yes", and followed them haughtily. Who knows, I might even become a princess someday living with those two!

* * *

Right, so yeah, apologies because of my impatient brother wanting to play some Nintendo games or Minecraft on the PC. And this was the least I did, so enjoy. Racked my brains hard enough for this one. Still short, but I will try to improve. Xdd


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just woke up from a nap, review since I've posted 2 chapters at a time

3...Going to the Mansion

* * *

Whoa. I have NEVER seen such a paradise before. There were men in black, communicators strapped behind their ears and at least a few following behind your heels, dozens and hundreds of maids wearing frilly clothes, of course some of them trying to seduce the hell of the ungrateful brat and what it seems to be his brothers. The first guy was some hell-made handsome boy. He had silky copper hair, its tone a slight bit darker than Momoko's auburn. His dark eyes the very color of deep crimson, only blood as dark as real blood. His beautiful face was pulled into a stern expression, only to increase his inhumanly gracefulness. I admit, I had to pull myself together to stop myself from swooning over him and acting like those stuck-up bitches. Still, I blushed, and that brat scowled, supposedly because he'd seen me?

The other guy was equally heavenly, but more likely described as cute than handsome. He had dark blue eyes, the one that sparkled as if it were the gems of the sea. Blonde hair was scattered messily over his head, his angelic grin making the maids faint with consent, his laughter never leaving his fair face. He looked so much like Miyako that I almost mistook him for her.

"Do you like what you see, young miss? My name is Bane, those three's father. May I introduce you to my first son," he beckoned the other two over, and I turned away, avoiding eye contact with the red guy. Did I mention he looked breath-taking in his cap? "This first lad over here in red is Kaito, my heir. This 'ungrateful' brat you had saved just now is called Shiro, and the last one here is my very own pet, Riku. Along with them are their cousins, Hiroshi and Naman, who aren't here right now, but I'll inform you when they arrive. You ARE going to stay, aren't you? I would like to know you better, since not many girls dare to defy Shiro and intend to chop off a best friend's manhood. Quite a rare gem, indeed so."

I smiled embarrassedly, and replied, "My father was a pro-wrestler." And gazed over at Kaito, who looked amused. Good heavens above, his eyes were twinkling with laughter when he heard I defied Shiro. Apparently the other girls thought he was so gorgeous that they obeyed him immediately. Well, he was just a stupid rich kid, so why bother swooning over him like useless bitches? "You're quite right, since I have the power of money in my hands every single girl in the world who isn't attracted to my brothers are quite frankly interested in me. But I see you are different. Care to give a try, I'll have you all over me like those helpless maids over there, fainting in my presence." He tipped my chin up, smirking as he leaned closer into my face, and I put on a bored expression. "Since you have so much time on trying to work ME out, might as well try to change your attitude, since it's worse than hell." I retorted, easily escaping his grasp, and walked away. "Sorry, Bane, but I'm not interested in your mansion or your hellish sons. In case some of you don't know, my mother is currently in hospital because of a broken bone and since all the males in my family died, I gotta take up the economical responsibility in my family. Must be heaven for your lives. Peace, I'm out." I gave them a sorry-but-I'm-not-interested-smile, and rolled my eyes before walking back into the dark.

I was halfway down my street when I heard footsteps coming after me. I narrowed my eyes, and quickly went over to a deserted alley. I waited for those footsteps again, and since none were heard anymore, I started to head back. But before I stepped out into the streetlights again, a hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to face my attacker. Shiro. He grinned cockily, as I struggled to get out of his grip, but in vain. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Release me! NOW!" He smirked, pulling my body closer to his by wrapping his arm around my waist. I struck him quite hard with my spare hand, and frowned as he bore his dark forest green eyes into my jaded ones. I could see from his eyes that he was drunk, not from alcohol, and he was jealous. "So you fell in love with my brother, right? Why so? How isn't he better than me? Tell me, you slut! TELL ME!" "I am NOT a slut, okay? And unlike you, he is truly handsome, unlike you, he has true passion, unlike you, he is controlled and sophisticated, and where the hell do you think you're touching?!" "I never knew that an ugly bitch like you could have such great curves...I'll remember to put you on my bed list."

Ughh...This guy is a pervert. I managed to launch a kick to his nuts, and he groaned in pain. I ran away as fast as my feet could carry me, and unconsciously I had arrived at Miyako's. She had a complete look of surprise when she saw me, but let me in her house anyways. Of course, her mansion was beautiful, but comparing the one I had been to just a few hours ago, it was small. And a bit shabbier. Still, it was better than my home. I slept in alleys nowadays or the hospital room my mother was now. I thanked her gratefully, panting as I told her my story.

*Knock Knock* Oh shit. He must have found back-up and come back to get me. I panicked, but Miyako calmly reached the door and opened it slowly, revealing Riku and his brothers behind him. Riku had hung his head down when he rang the door, but when he saw Miyako he immediately began stuttering and blabbing like an idiot. "Oh my God, will you marry me?" he fell to his knees, taken away by her beauty. She blushed, and murmured, "Arigato." And welcomed him in the house, waking Momoko. "What's going on?" She asked us drowsily, rubbing her eyes. When she was fully awake, she looked at Kaito, who also gazed at her meaningfully. I looked jealously at them, and Shiro walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist again from the back. This boy sure knows how to annoy people.

* * *

Kk, no time left, so review while I'm gone, mi amores, and hopefully my brother doesn't get to kill me for not giving him the PC. Lovelove to all of you! Special thanks to kimeko-chan123 and Luna Eclipse 33. Xdd!


End file.
